


Lust

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is trying to get some work done at the Institute, but he's got Magnus on the brain.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

It's been a long week for Alec. He and Magnus have both been busy, and they'd hardly had time alone together, even spending their nights apart because they both agreed it would be easier for Alec to get done all his work if he slept at the institute. 

At first Alec was okay, he understood that sometimes this would happen. But now it's been five days since he'd touched Magnus and it was beginning to affect him. 

He could hardly concentrate when he was at the institute. When he was in his office, suppose to be going through files and documents, his mind couldn't help but wander to Magnus. His strong hands, his beautiful eyes. 

When he was in the middle of a conversation with someone, his mind would abruptly jump to Magnus. How he missed the feeling of Magnus under his fingers. 

And now, sitting in his office, he isn't even trying to get any work done because he knows it's futile. 

There has to be a way to fix this. He can't go on forever being distracted like this. 

Alec decides to cal Magnus, hoping that will quench the thirst, at least for now. 

"Hello, darling" Magnus answers, voice deep and rough 

Alec's face gets warm immediately. Just the idea of what Magnus could've been doing is doing things to him. 

"Hi. Um, I just wanted to call and... hear your voice." 

There's silence on the other end, followed by some rustling. 

"Where are you?" Magnus asks 

"In my office." 

The warmth in Alec's face travels down to his neck. 

"Alone?" 

"Yes." Alec says, it comes out in almost a whisper 

Magnus doesn't say anything to this, but Alec hears heavy breathing and his pants are getting tighter. 

"Magnus? What are you doing?" 

"I was thinking about you before you called. I was missing you, the feeling of you. I got into bed and may have gotten carried away." 

Alec almost whines at this. 

"I was thinking about you, too." 

There's a sharp breath on the other end of the line, and Alec really wishes he was there. 

"Alexander..." Magnus says in a breathy moan

Alec has had enough.

"Magnus, I'm coming home." he says, getting up from his chair and crossing the room to the door. 

"Hurry darling." is all Magnus says before hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I don't know why, but it was oddly difficult to stay true to character, I had to rewrite a few times, but I like how it turned out :)


End file.
